


To the hilt

by MoiraShipper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Based in Bosslogic's draw, three months have passed in Earth, without the return of the avengers, of Tony.





	To the hilt

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments ;)

_We backed each other to the hilt_

_We backed each other to the hilt_

_Hated you for leaving me_

_You were my muse for so long_

_Now I'm drained creatively_

_I miss you on my time_

**To the hilt-BANKS**

Pepper Potts stared at her image on the mirror from Tony's workshop, seeing herself in that beautiful blue dress she had brought to their engagement's dinner, seeing the bittersweet smile on her reflex, the strawberry blonde hair falling in waves and framing her flecked face and she lowered her hand over the blue fabric, until it reached her small, but round belly, 4 months pregnant.

She then closed her eyes, resting the other hand over he belly too, feeling a tear fall from her eyes, thinking in how much she wanted her baby's father there, supporting her. Tony Stark. It's been 3 months without any news from Tony, from the others and the world has been in a chaos since then. Thousands of people had disappeared in the air, including the SHIELD's agents. And thinking that Tony had been right about her being pregnant, before leaving to that mission.

"I wish you were here to see our baby growing inside of me..." She whispered, opening her eyes and looking down with a sad smile, caressing her belly and imagining Tony's big and calloused hands, but also so gently, doing it. "I miss you, my love, even your jokes."

That night was supposed to be their engagement's dinner, completing exactly a years since he had given her the ring, before that interview, it was supposed to be their night.

"Tony, I need you too, here with us..." Pepper raised a hand to her mouth, to muffle the cry, even though there was just her there, in their new mansion, the one they'd decorated together in a mix of their tastes, a mansion too big for just one person.

Pepper was probably one of the strongest and self-confident women that existed, but that didn't mean that Tony wasn't her port in a storm, he was her star-crossed love, with whom she had lived a love story full of adventures, dangerous, but magic and full of love and, the result now was growing inside of her body.

_Bip-bip-bip_

Pepper raised her head, running her tumble under one eye and then the other, drying her teats so she wouldn't smudge the mascara, while she looked around the workshop, Tony's sanctuary, searching the sound's origin. Her blue eyes then found a metal disc on the floor, in front of his worktable, where a red button was blinking.

Curious, her heart beating fast, she took a step toward the disk, kneeling and she pressed the button, before raising to her feet again, waiting to what would happen. Ans a blue flash of light appeared over the disk, taking the holographic form of Tony, dressed in a smoking.

Pepper's lips parted in surprise, her eyes filling with tears again while she hugged her belly, staring at the image of the man in front of her, her heart seeming that would stop for a moment. Even if the image was blue and transparent, she still could see every detail of her Tony, the dark hair, combed with gel, his mustache over a sad smile while he stared ahead, saying his message:

"Pepper, my love, I record this message some months ago, in case that if something happened to me, it'd be activated in this day, that should have been a very special day, the day of our engagement's dinner."

"Ah Tony..." Pepper cried, while hearing him continue to talk, a soft song being played in the message too and she covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, because again, I disappeared in a important day, again, I let you down, but I don't want to talk about regrets, I want to tell you about how much I love you, about how much you mean the life for me."

And the image extended its hand forward, as if he wanted Pepper to hold it and she extended her hand, trembling, putting it carefully over his so her hand wouldn't cross it and it was almost as if she could touch him and a small smile appeared on her lips, staring at their hands and then, seeing a beautiful smile on the holographic's Tony face.

"Pepper, you're the most workaholic and bossy woman that I've ever known, that make my heart and, my reactor, beat fast in so many unbelievable ways, beautiful, sexy, amazing, smart, sweet and gentle and I have no words so tell you how much I'm grateful for the time I received to stay by your side, my love, I don't know if I'll have more time, if its possible, I'll find a way to extend it and I don't want to see you sad, I want to see you always with that huge smile that lights up your face, your freckles, that will light up this child that is growing inside your belly, our child."

He stopped for a moment, clasping his hands and covering his face for a moment, before dropping them with a smile, emotional, staring toward the woman and her belly and Pepper smiled too.

"Don't be mad, but I made Friday check your urine after you insisted that you weren't pregnant and love, the two biggest gifts I received on this life and I treasure the most are having you as my fiance and, a baby with you. I'll love you deeply until my last heartbeat Virginia Potts and, if time permit, Stark."

Pepper felt her heat beat so fast, being invaded by so many feelings at hearing his message. Love, sadness, longing, happiness, nostalgia and then, love again. Tony, in the end, hadn't only left her one surprise, their baby, but two, with that beautiful message in their special day and Pepper started feeling calmer, her face softening in a smile and then, the holographic Tony stopped in a waltz's position.

The woman stepped toward him, fitting herself in his arms, putting one hand over his, careful not to cross the image and she rested her chin in the air, over his shoulder, her nose inches from his neck and hair, imaging his perfume, mixed of grease, that seemed to be a part of him now and she saw his blue hand raising, stopping then over her exposed back, caressing her slowly and, even if she couldn't feel it, she knew he was doing. It wasn't how she had imagined their night, but it was perfect for them, in some way, while they move together with the song he had programmed to play and she smiled, feeling safe and happy there, with his surprise.

"I love you with all I have Anthony Stark, until out time is over..."


End file.
